Mark Margolis
Mark Margolis (1939 - ) Film Deaths *''Scarface (1983)'' [Alberto, the Shadow]: Shot in the head by Al Pacino as Mark is about to detonate a car bomb despite the fact that their target's wife and children are also in the target's car. *''Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection (1990)'' [General Olmedo]: Killed in an explosion - along with his cohorts - when John P. Ryan fires a missile at Mark's helicopter as Mark opens fire on Chuck Norris. *''Tales from the Darkside: The Movie (1990)'' [Gage]: Killed in a car crash when a cat attacks him while he's driving. *''The Pit and the Pendulum (The Inquisitor)'' (1991) [Mendoza]: Stabbed in the stomach by Lance Henriksen; he dies afterwards while speaking to Jonathan Fuller and Rona De Ricci. *''Pi (1998)'' [Sol Robeson]: Dies of a stroke while trying to discover the mathematical secret of the universe. *''The Fountain (2006)'' [Father Avila]: Hit with a mallet by Cliff Curtis while in his tent; he dies while talking to Hugh Jackman. *''Gone Baby Gone'' (2007) [Leon Trett]: Shot in the back (off-screen) by Ed Harris; his body is shown afterwards when Casey Affleck sees him. *''Immortals (2011)'' [The New Priest]: Burns to death after Mickey Rourke covers him in oil and lights him on fire. *''Noah (2014)'' [Magog]: Providing the voice of an angel rock monster, he is destroyed when his chest is pierced by the human attackers; his spirit then flies into the heavens. *''The Abandoned'' (2015) [Jim]: Back broken by one of the ghost children. His body is shown later on when Louisa Krause discovers it. This turns out to be a dream Louisa is having; he survives the film in reality. TV Deaths *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: A Matter of Perspective (1990)'' [Dr. Nel Apgar]: Killed in an explosion when the ray he fires at Jonathan Frakes is reflected back by the transporter beam and hits the reactor of Mark's space station. *''Law & Order: Prince of Darkness (1992)'' [George Lobrano]: Killed (off-screen) by a hitman by cutting his throat. We learn of his death when Steven Hill gets a phone call and tells Michael Moriarty and Richard Brooks about Mark's death along with the deaths of Shawn Elliott and Rosanna DeSoto. *''Oz: Secret Identities (1999)'' [Antonio Nappa]: Smothered with a pillow by Charles Busch while Mark is asleep. *''Californication: California Son (2007)'' Moody: Dies of Natural Causes, he only appeared in Flashbacks related to his Son (David Duchovny). *''Breaking Bad: Face Off (2011)'' [Hector Salamanca]: Commits suicide by detonating a bomb planted under his wheelchair by Bryan Cranston in order to kill Giancarlo Esposito and Ray Campbell. *''Person of Interest: Flesh and Blood (2012)'' [Don Gianni Moretti Sr.]: Blown up (along with Paul Schulze) by David Valcin with a car bomb after finishing a phone conversation with Enrico Colantoni. *''American Horror Story: Asylum: The Origins of Monstrosity (2012)'' [Sam Goodwin]: Bleeds to death afteer being stabbed in the neck with a shard of glass by Lily Rabe (off screen); he manages to remain alive until Jessica Lange discovers him, finally succumbing to his injuries at the very moment his soul is claimed by The Angel of Death (Frances Conroy). *''Gotham: The Last Laugh (2015)'' [Paul Cicero]: Stabbed through the eye by his son (Cameron Monaghan). Notable Connections * No relation to Cindy Margolis. Gallery Tyrusdfd.png Margolis, Mark Category:Action Stars Category:Breaking Bad cast members Category:Comedy Stars Category:DC Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Gotham cast members Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Supernatural Stars Category:WB Stars Margolis, Mark Margolis, Mark Category:Greek-American actors and actresses Margolis, Mark Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Jewish Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:People who died in a Breaking Bad series Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by broken back Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Actors who died in Tarsem Singh Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Parents Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Deaths in Person of Interest Category:Deaths in Oz Category:Oz Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Ben Affleck Movies Category:Person of Interest Cast Members Category:Californication Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Better Call Saul Cast Members Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Batman cast members Category:The Affair Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Edgar Allan Poe Movies Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by cutting Category:Death scenes by bodily cutting Category:Death scenes by face trauma Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by organ trauma Category:Death scenes by eye trauma Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses